Meeting the in laws
by BurningSky
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are looking forward to meeting their soon to be daughter in-law. Little do they know that their son doesn't take an interest in women and has in fact got a boyfriend. MPreg One-Shot


**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I spent a week away from internet access, but had my laptop with me :) So I wrote a chapter for one of my longer stories and decided to wait to post and get some reviews on that before writing another chapter... So I wrote quite a few one shots to take up my time.****

* * *

**

"Father, Mother... I have something to tell you," Draco said as he walked into the dining room which his parents were preparing for the arrival of their guest by ordering house elves around.

"Draco, you haven't even changed yet." Narcissa Malfoy said as she looked away from overseeing the house elf was busying itself as it arranged the silver ware on the table.

"It's about our guest,"

"Oh, well your father and I have been looking forward to meeting her for sometime Draco,"

"Well you see that's what I need to talk to you about," Draco said as his mother began moving the dishes around showing the elf how she would like it to be done.

"Well hurry it up Draco, the carrier of our future heir will be here in a matter of minutes... Or is that a problem, will she not be able to produce an heir?" Lucius asked as he looked over the preparations by sitting on his favourite chair by the fire.

"No... I'm pretty sure they are able to produce an heir," neither parent seemed to notice the subtle hint as Draco carried on, "I just hope you're not expecting Pansy or one of the Greengrass sisters."

"We're not anymore," Narcissa said as she bustled out of the dining room following a straggle of elves into the kitchen.

"Why do I even bother?" Draco muttered to himself as he went to leave the room.

"Speak up boy, a Malfoy never mutters."

"Yes father," Draco replied as he went back up to his bedroom and changed into the formal clothes his mother had picked out and was forcing him to wear, stripping out of his comfortable casual clothes, pulling on the others which weren't as comfortable but would have been even less comfortable had it not been for the padding charm his mother had made sure was placed on all clothes like this.

Draco looked at the time and walked briskly out of his room and towards the staircase knowing the anticipated guest would be arriving soon.

"I'll get it," Draco called as the loud knockers on the door sounded throughout the manor signalling his lover had arrived at the front door.

"Have you told them yet?" Draco's lover asked as they were pulled into his strong arms, a small kiss placed on the others lips.

"I've tried," Draco whispered, "but it's like talking to a petrified person... But my father's main concern is an heir, which..." Draco said pausing as his hand travelled to the slightly rounded belly of his pregnant lover "we have sorted."

"So," Narcissa Malfoy's voice carried out from the side passage as she and her husband approached the couple who were both currently hidden by the large front door. "Who is the girl that has managed to catch out Draco's heart?"

"Well, if I'm a girl I don't need to worry about telling everybody I'm gay," Harry said as he and Draco appeared hand in hand from behind the door as Draco closed it quietly behind them as they came into view of his parents. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, so nice to see you, and in much better circumstances then last time... If I'm not mistaken it was the second and last time Voldemort actually used the killing curse on me and failed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he seemed to rouse from his stupor much faster than his wife.

"Dad," Draco whispered using the less formal word to refer to his male parents, "I tried to tell you..." he trailed off towards the end as he came under a murderous glare from his father.

"What about an heir Draco, how can you hope of conceiving one with him?" Lucius asked as he looked Harry up and down a look of distaste on his face, failing to notice the rounded belly of the man he was scrutinizing, which was currently hidden under loose fitting formal clothes.

"All sorted father," Draco replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, a hand resting on Harry's not so obvious belly as Draco stood behind him."

"I'm sorry if this sounds too direct and rude, but could we possibly move this gathering into the dining room? I wouldn't normally ask but I'm eating for two." Harry said as he looked to Draco and then to the other two Malfoys.

"Three actually," Lucius drawled as he turned on the spot and led the way towards the dining room. "A set of twins are always born into the Malfoy family every third generation... Draco is the third generation."

"How interesting," Harry says as his hand automatically moves to his hand, "strange that it's every third generation."

"Not really," Draco said before his parents could say anything, "father dislikes admitting it, but our family line has crossed over into the Weasley line quite a few times, and as you know twins are prone quite often in that family... it's the reason for their money dwindling so quickly." Draco explained, "Twins may have been more common in the Malfoy line had the Weasleys not been named blood-traitors."

"Thank you Draco," Lucius said as they entered the large dining room. "I think we've all had enough reminders of who we are unfortunately related to."

"Did you know my pure blood claim was stronger then You-Know-Who's?" Harry asked as he took the seat Draco was offering him, his annoyance getting the better of him.

"You're mother was a mu-muggle born," Lucius said stuttering slightly at the pointed look he received from Narcissa.

"A muggle born but a witch none the less... Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort on the other hand had a muggle father, amazing what some memories collected by Dumbledore can tell you about one man." Lucius had no reply, knowing that what Dumbledore had shown the boy had allowed for him to survive the killing curse a second time and do what many aurors had tried to do... kill the Dark Lord, so he didn't dare doubt the truth of what he had just been told.

"Would you like some butterscotch tart Harry?" Narcissa Malfoy as she motioned for the elves to take away the dishes from their main meal which had passed in relative silence and bring forward the desert.

"Yes please Mrs. Malfoy, I am rather fond of the odd slice of butterscotch. Draco makes a marvellous one, but he does say all credit for his cooking abilities go to you."

"Draco is rather modest; he's a natural in the kitchen... I am rather less skilled and prefer to specialise in baking."

"I'm sure you're just being modest now Mrs. Malfoy," a small smile pulled on her lips as her husband shook his head ever so slightly so that only Harry who had been looking at the time managed to catch it.

"This is delicious Narcissa," Lucius said as he swallowed the mouthful of tart he had been chewing on, Draco nodded in agreement as did Harry.

"It puts even Draco's to shame Mrs. Malfoy," Harry added causing a small red blush to appear on the pale features of Narcissa's face.

"Thank you, and Harry please call me Narcissa."

"Ok," Harry said with a smile, a grin on Draco's face knowing that Harry had managed to get in to his mother's good books. His father's were however on a completely different level, but Draco was sure that his mother would work on bringing them down so that Harry could also get into his father's good books.

"Good Night Narcissa, Mr Malfoy," Harry said as he pulled on one of Draco's coats due to the sudden change in temperature and not bringing one of his own, Draco doing the same as they both prepared to leave the manor in favour of flat the they shared in Devon.

"Good night Harry," Narcissa replied while her husband simply nodded. "Draco," she said pulling her son in for a hug "don't be afraid to visit again... the first time meeting the in-laws is always the worst." Harry nodded as Draco began to pull him away with the grip he had on Harry's hand.

"Well... that went considerably better than I thought it would."

"Are you kidding? I thought my father was going to Avada us both when you first got there... I probably should have tried harder to tell them that the girlfriend they thought was coming over was in fact a boyfriend."

"Probably... I probably should have told the Weasley's my boyfriend was a Malfoy, but we all make the mistake of not being up front with our family or unofficial adopted family some time or another."

"Yes that would have been a good idea; it took me ages to get that Bolognese stain out of my hair... I at least blended in with the rest of them so I wasn't the intended target of the food flying around the room towards the end."

"Love you," Harry said just as Draco spun on the spot once they had reached the apparition spot.

"Love you to," Draco replied as he led the way into the flat and towards the bedroom.

Tonight had been a good night they both decided as they got ready for bed but as they climbed into bed the same thought occurred to both of them, one that would make the night last a little longer and make it all the better for both of them.

**

* * *

**

**This one was a fun one to write... Let me know what you think :) Push the button... Please :P**


End file.
